MI HERMOSA DAMA
by Kyoka56
Summary: Después de que Yuki se marcho, una nueva amenaza aparece y esta vez va por la persona menos pensada para el cazador, sucesos inesperados comienzan. Los pensamientos de Zero y sus sentimientos comienzan a ser borrosos y ello puede causarle la perdición a la joven, ¿lograra salvarla? y lo mas importante ¿realmente la ama? ZeroxYori.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE VAPIRE KNIGHT NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A MATSURI HINO.**

_A excepción de Vladimir que es de mi Imaginación xD_

**_Dedicado a la más ferviente admiradora de esta pareja que conozco_**

**_Angie Darcy_**

_CAPITULO 0_

_EL FINAL DEL CUENTO_

No podía estar pasando aquello, la lucha era sin duda interminable, los potentes ataques del cazador eran en vano, ya que todos eran repelidos o esquivados. Su cuerpo estaba debilitado y las heridas tardaban demasiado en curarse solas, mientras el permanecía intacto, su piel su ropa, ni siquiera su cabello estaba alborotado y la maldita sonrisa socarrona no se desvanecía, provocándolo y retándolo para que diera más de sí mismo.

Su mirada grisácea se dirigió un poco más atrás del cazador, para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos cafés claros que ya no le miraban igual, le miraban con temor y odio, y claro que se lo tenía merecido, pero no lo soportaba, ella era de él y si no le pertenecía no sería de nadie más .Se repetía en su mente mientras imaginaba todas aquellas conversaciones aberrantes que habían tenido, en las cuales siempre la castaña había salido lastimada. En aquellos momentos donde se sumergió en su pensamiento, el cazador ya estaba al lado de su eterna amante, acariciando dulcemente su mejilla con sumo amor, los ojos claros se encontraban con los amatistas, mirándose fervientemente a los ojos, como si quisieran ser asesinados juntos para no separarse, instantes después ambos rozaron sus labios sumergiéndose en un delicado pero maravilloso beso.

¡Eso era lo último que iba a aguantar!, ¡estaba harto!, ella era eternamente suya, en el caso de que no lo aceptara no sería de nadie y mucho menos del estúpido Nivel-E, que se las daba de gran caballero, como se atrevía a tocarla, ¡a rozar su impura piel con la de ella! A rozar sus impuros y manchados labios con los de ella! Era un maldito cazador, él ni siquiera merecía mirarla!

Los eternos amantes se separaron y ella se tiro a sus brazos, dudosa si saldría vivo o no, pero no lo quería perder, ¿es que acaso no lo entendían?, ¡su amor era puro!., ella quería permanecer por siempre a su lado, no quería perderlo, como iba a soportar estar lejos de su característico aroma, de sus frías palabras que con el tiempo se habían convertido en dulces palabras de amor para ella. Con suma delicadeza el peli-plata la separo y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, las cuales no le caracterizaban mucho.

-Jamás, me iré de tu lado..- le susurro dejando un cálido beso en su frente, fue en ese instante en que el cuerpo del vampiro se paralizo, ¡una espada le había atravesado el corazón!, de su boca comenzaron a salir finos ríos de sangre, y poco a poco iba cayendo.

Podía sentir como su circulación iba cediendo, y comenzaba ahogarse con su propia sangre, el sabor metálico característico del elixir de la vida, subía rápidamente por su garganta para salir por su boca, le era imposible creerlo, ¡el puro le había ganado!

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos, repletos de lágrimas, ¡era imposible!, el, el, no podía terminar así, ¿dónde quedarían sus sueños? ¿Sus promesas de amor?, no lo quería dejar ir, si él se marchaba ella lo haría a su lado. Como deseaba en esos momentos salvarle o estar en su lugar, porque si su cazador se iba, ya no tenía sentido su vida, en su desesperación lo abrazo y se quedaron así, hasta que el ancestro la alejo del inmundo ser.

-¡No! ¡No déjame, yo quiero estar con él!-

-¡Eso no es una decisión tuya y lo sabes! Es indigno que te pongas a su nivel ¿Acaso no ha entendido que en su corazón está la Kuran y no vos?- le grito con coraje el ancestro que poco a poco la alejaba del cuerpo de Zero.

¡Ella no quería escuchar esas palabras! Era mentira, Vladimir solo lo decía para hacer que se le alejara, porque ¡Zero era incapaz de hacer algo así!, después de todos aquellos meses habían sido maravillosos a su lado y…..

-Yuki…..- al mencionar el nombre de su amiga, se destrozó su corazón, era verdad, desde un principio, Vladimir siempre había tenido la razón, jamás había sido ella. Siempre ella! Que acaso no le había bastado con beber su sangre?, era tan difícil aceptarla! Es que siempre pensó que ella era yuki y por ello estuvo a su lado?, tantas preguntas sin respuestas se formularon en su mente solo para ser nublada por la inmensa soledad y la muerte de sus ilusiones.

_-"Pobre ilusa, siempre creyó en una mentira"-_

_-"Pobre princesa, se quedó sin caballero"-_

_-"Pobre joven tonta, su mundo se quebró"-_

_-"Pobres promesas, nunca fueron reales"-_

_-"Pobre de ti princesa, ella siempre te gano la batalla"-_

_-"Di nos ¿es que acaso por fin lo entendiste?¡ El solo te uso! ¡Eras su premio de consolación! Hehehe"-_

_-"Pobre pequeña e ilusa Yori, el jamás de amo"-_

Las oraciones y las voces recorrieron su cabeza!, la torturaban y se burlaban de ella no sabía si eran producto de su ira o si era algún tipo de broma psicológica que le estaba jugando Vladimir, pero la desesperaron hasta llegar al punto que se pasmo y se quedó inmóvil.

Vladimir sonrió triunfante y la tomo en brazos, aprovechando el desconcierto de su amante, comenzó a caminar alejándose de todo y de todo por la eternidad. Aun en el largo camino de los ojos miel seguían saliendo lágrimas, él estaba sorprendido si fuera alguien normal juraría que ya se habría deshidratado, ¡pero va! Que importaba ahora, su plan había sido concretado y pese a las pequeñas molestias, lo había logrado, ahora solamente faltaba destrozar a esos que usurparon el poder. O tal vez no, podría olvidarse de ello y vivir sus vidas lejos de todo y de todos en su propio mundo.

Lo pensaría después.

* * *

¿Qué tal sonó? No sé si seguirme con el fanfic completo o dejarlo en two shot, ya veré después, espero que sea de su agrado y ¡me regalen un comentario!

Es todo y os dejo tengan un lindo mes y nos vemos después ¡los amo fans del Zeyori!

¡Sayonara!


End file.
